The present invention relates generally to support frames for truck bed covers.
Pick-up truck bed covers are popular among truck owners not only because of their ability to enhance the appearance of the truck but also to provide a level of protection for items contained in the truck bed that may be noticed by would-be thieves or simply to provide protection from the elements.
Most covers are designed to allow the user to have a degree of access to the truck bed compartment when the cover is installed and it is desirable for the cover to be easily installed and removable from the truck bed. Some covers are designed to be fixably attached to the truck bed such that access to the cargo area is limited to access through the tailgate opening when a bed cover is installed. Other designs use a hinge assembly that allows at least a portion of the bed cover to be pivotally opened and closed about a hinged edge such that access to the cargo area can be had through a portion of the bed cover as well as the tailgate. Typically, the attachment means used for installation requires through holes to be made in the truck bed such as those made by power or hand drilling.
There is a need for an apparatus that allows the user to have greater access to the cargo area of a pick-up truck when a conventional truck bed cover is installed beyond just having access through an open tailgate and/or a portion of the bed cover. Accordingly, Applicant has addressed this need by providing an adjustable truck bed cover mounting assembly that can be adapted for use with a number of truck beds of different sizes. The mounting assembly provides a hinged portion that attaches to the truck bed cover allowing increased access to the cargo area of the truck bed when a cover is installed and open about the hinged point.
The present invention provides an adjustable bed frame assembly for use with a truck having a truck bed and a truck bed cover. The truck bed has first and second side walls, a cab wall and a tailgate surrounding the bed floor.
A truck bed cover is mounted on a cover support frame wherein the support frame has side sections dimensioned to extend along and adjacent to the side walls of the truck bed, a cab wall section adjacent to the cab wall and a tailgate section adjacent the tailgate. Preferably, the perimeter of the truck bed cover support frame is substantially equivalent to the perimeter of the truck bed walls, including the tailgate.
An adjustable frame assembly includes first and second L-shaped hinge rails having elongated portions dimensioned to extend along a length of the side walls and a base portion that extends from the side walls and along the cab wall.
At least one lower hinge bar is detachably mounted on the cab wall. The hinge bar has upper and lower portions wherein the lower portion has a channel that slidably receives the base portions of the L-shaped hinge rails such that the hinge rails move perpendicularly relevant to the side walls when it is desired to adjust the width of the bed frame to be substantially equivalent to the width of the particular truck bed for which the frame is being installed. Once adjusted, the base portions of the hinge rails are fastened in place with a retaining means such as with set screws, peg in hole, cotter pinned, or the like.
A plurality of clamp assemblies operate to fasten the elongated portions of the first and second hinge rails to the side walls of the truck bed at discrete points along the side wall. Each clamp assembly has front and back plates, a means to couple the front and back plates, and a means of retaining the clamp assembly at a discrete point on the elongated portion of the hinge rail. The retaining means may be set screws, peg in hole, cotter pinned, or the like.
Finally, at least one hinge bar coupling is detachably fixed to the cover support frame on the cab wall section such that alignment with the lower hinge bar mounted on the cab wall is realized. In this manner the hinge bar coupling and the lower hinge bar can be hingedly attached through use of a retaining means such as a hinge pin.
In operation the user hingedly pivots the truck bed cover about the pivot point arranged along a top edge of the cab wall such that access to the cargo area can be had through the open tailgate as well as over the side walls of the truck bed. A support piston may be included to operate to hold the truck bed cover and support frame in an open position until the user chooses to close it.